looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
Best Friends
Plot Daffy decides the duo can make a quick buck by going on the game show "Besties," where best friends answer questions about one another. However, Daffy's lack of knowledge of anything about Bugs puts a snag in their friendship. To make it up to Bugs, Daffy goes out of his way to purchase tickets himself for a cruise ship (though using Bugs' credit card to do so), and showers his friend with attention, sometimes with unorthodox methods. Finally, Bugs concedes that he likes their friendship the way it is. When the cruise is over, Daffy reveals he does know something about Bugs after all: his credit card numbers, and he begins to reveal the numbers, but is pulled away by Bugs and carries him away. Merrie Melody Grilled Cheese by Elmer Fudd. Cast Quotes *'Daffy': Say, I should go on a gameshow! Bugs: What gameshow are you qualified for? Daffy: Uhhh, "Wheel of Words?" Bugs: You don't know how to spell. Daffy: How about "Price is Correct?" Bugs: (holds up pack of gum) How much do you think this pack of gum sells for? Daffy: ... Thirty-three thousand dollars? Bugs: ... Good luck with that. *'Daffy': I did it! I got us on tomorrow's episode of "Besties!" Bugs: How'd you manage that? Daffy: There are some things you shouldn't know about me. But, you better know everything else! *'Bugs': You don't know anything about me! I bet if you look "self-absorbed" up in the dictionary, you'd find your picture. Daffy: My picture's in the dictionary? Is it a good one? What am I wearing? Does my beak look big? *'Daffy': (finds Speedy Gonzales sitting on his hand-held vacuum cleaner and then shrieks in terror) Bugs: Hey, Speedy. Speedy: Hola, Bugs. Daffy: (to Bugs) You said you took care of the rat problem! Speedy: (to Daffy) Im' not a rat! I'm a mouse! (Speedy zooms out of Bugs' house) *'Bugs': Bugs: Your birthday is April 17th. Your favorite color is dusty rose, and you go to bed every night at 10:00 except on New Year's Eve when you go to bed at 8:30, because and I quote, "New Year's is a holiday invent by the media." *'Daffy': (amazed after listening to Bugs' Superman story) You're from the Planet Krypton?! Bugs: (angrily) No, you maroon! That's the story of Superman! Daffy: (confused) Who's Superman? Bugs: I can't believe I hitched my wagon to you. Daffy: You have a wagon? Bugs: Daffy, concentrate! (Daffy focuses on something else) Bugs: ON ME!! Daffy: Oh, sorry, Superman. Bugs: (sighs and talks to himself) This is gonna be a long night. *'Chuck Berost': Tell me, how long have you two known each other? Bugs: Seventeen yea- Daffy: Five years! Chuck Berost: Looks like you two better get on the same page! *'Chuck Berost': What is your roommates favorite vegetable? Daffy: Favorite vegetable? (Bugs begins to eat a carrot) Daffy: I'm gonna go with beets, Chuck! (Buzzer goes off) *'Chuck Berost': Daffy, what is Bugs Bunny's catchphrase? Daffy: Think... catchphrase. Bugs: Really? I say it all the time. Daffy: I know this, I know this! Bugs: Its sort of my go-to phrase. Daffy: It's right on the tip of my tongue! Bugs: It's in the form of a question; I say it with a lot of sarcasm... ehhhhhhh. Daffy: I don't do Mondays!? (Bugs throws his head down in disappointment) *''(Daffy is angry about Bugs' catchphrase and Bugs is angry at him about losing the game, driving home)'' Daffy: (sarcastically) "What's up, Doc?" Terrible. Just the world's worst catchphrase. And I don't remember you ever saying it. Say it! Bugs: (sarcastically and annoyed) What's up, Doc? Daffy: Nope. Doesn't ring a bell. (Bugs parks the car) Daffy: But it sure cost us the game! Bugs: What cost us the game was going on a game show about "best friends" when it's obvious that we're not! (gets out of the car angrily) Daffy: You're saying I'm not your best friend? Why?! Because I don't know anything about you? Because I never asked any questions or show any interest in you? Because I take you for granted? Because if it is, that's awfully pity of you. (Bugs drops his head then turns to him more angrily) Bugs: My best friend would probably know... that I like carrots! He would most likely know my birthday and he would definitely know my last name! And for the record... I would have looove to have won a cruise. And THAT is what's up, DOC! (angrily slams the door) Daffy: That still doesn't sound right! *'Daffy': (to Bugs) What's up, doc? Bugs: (gets a little annoyed by what Daffy said) Daffy: Oh, is that just your thing? I don't want to step on any toes. Trivia * Character debuts: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Speedy Gonzales, Mac and Tosh, and Elmer Fudd. * On its premiere night, this episode had 2.462 million viewers. * Bugs reveals that his birthday is on July 27th. * Daffy reveals that his middle name is "Sheldon" but likes to call it "Armando." * Bugs parodies Superman's birth and arrivel to Earth. * Daffy parodies The Price is Right and Wheel of Fortune. * This was the first episode to not include any Road Runner and Coyote CGI-shorts. * Bugs reveals that his favorite music is "Smooth Jazz." * Bugs' favorite holiday is "Thanksgiving." Gallery Image:December.png|Daffy tries to guess Bugs' birthday. Image:Looney-tunes-520-4.jpg|Daffy gets scared by seeing Speedy Gonzales. Image:Bugs' Superman Story.png|To make Daffy pay attention, Bugs tells the story of Superman. Image:Baby Bugs with Crystal Carrot.png|Baby Bugs next to a crystal carrot. Image:The Goofy Gophers' Correct Answer.png|The correct answer for "what is your friends' favorite food?" is pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover. Image:The Goofy Gophers' Good Luck Handshake.png|Mac and Tosh make a good luck handshake to each other. Image:1303741813.jpg|Daffy tries to guess what Bugs' catchphrase is. Image:Bugs' Last Answer Card.png|The correct answer was "What's up doc?" Image:Hit the Ceiling.png|Bugs and Daffy get ejected from their seats. Image:Roof.png|Bugs and Daffy's faces are seen above the building. Image:The-New-Looney-Tunes-Daffy-Duck-Bugs-Bunny.jpg|Daffy makes fun of Bugs' catchphrase, and claims that he has never heard Bugs say it before. Image:Waterslide.png|Daffy jumps in front of Bugs when he goes down the waterslide. Image:1303741815.jpg|Daffy tries his best to get on Bugs' good side. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes